A brewing machine for coffee, tea, tea and other beverages is expensive, bulky and inconvenient to carry. Therefore, there are various manual brewing devices on the market. For the demands of a simple structure, convenient use, easy carrying and hygiene, drip coffee bags are developed accordingly.
A conventional drip coffee bag is an integral structure and has a pair of hanging lugs at two sides thereof. The drip coffee bag is prefilled with coffee powder. When in use, the hanging lugs are expanded to hang on two sides of the top rim of a cup and then the user pours in hot water for brewing coffee. After brewing, the entire drip coffee bag with the coffee grounds is thrown away.
The advantage of the drip coffee bag is that its size is small. However, the manufacture cost is high because the drip coffee bag must have a “fixing paperboard” laminated on both sides of the filter bag. The paperboard may be bleached. The materials of the paperboard and the bag are different, so it is necessary to use an adhesive or the like to bind the paperboard the bag. It is not safe for drinking when the drip coffee bag is infused at a high temperature.
Furthermore, after each use, the paperboard and the filter bag are discarded. The paperboard is only used once, which takes at least half the cost and cannot be reused at all. This is a waste of resources.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.